Call You Home
by littlemissmb
Summary: She was supposed to spend the rest of forever in the arms of Edward Cullen. Instead he left nothing but a gaping hole in her chest. Paul Lahote was the last person she thought would pick up the pieces. Yet here he was, promising forever with a guarantee.
1. Chapter 1

I hung up after having received Jacob's voicemail once again. I didn't bother to leave a message. What was the point, he wouldn't answer it anyway. I fell backwards onto my bed. I couldn't stop myself from thinking horrible thoughts, from thinking that Jacob was just another Edward. I did it again.

I ripped open the hole in my heart by thinking about the man that had left me for dead in the forest. It was Sam Uley that had saved me that night. I guess this could be considered my payment because now he had Jacob in his freakish cult, I just knew it in my gut. Mono my ass. Downstairs I heard the front door slam announcing that Charlie had left for his day of fishing. He had offered to stay home saying that he didn't really have to go in the rain but I pretty much pushed him out the front door.

I lay in silence for a total of 6 minutes and 23seconds before I felt like an electric waved passed over me. Why hadn't I thought of going to see him before? I jumped up so fast I may have been mistaken for one of them.. There I went again, thinking of them. I didn't know it was humanly possible to feel so much emotion for one person. I tightened my grip around my keys as I slammed the front door behind me. I raced towards the reservation despite the fact that I could barely see what the hell was in front of me. I turned my windscreen wipers onto a higher speed. I pulled down Jacob's driveway. A figure caught my eyes. Is that really who I thought that was? Jacob all but stomped towards the forest. His hair, which had been more than halfway down his back last time I saw him, was at almost a buzz cut. Right there on his shoulder was massive black circle. What was that? My eyes widened. A tattoo, he had gotten a freaking tattoo. I knew the mono story was bullshit. Some one who had mono would not be walking through the pouring rain in nothing but cut offs. I threw the door open to my beast. I jumped down onto the ground and slammed the door behind me.

'Jacob!' I screamed. I knew he had heard and seen me but still he continued heading in the direction of the forest. I ran to reach him. 'Jacob!' I yelled again grabbing hold of his arm and forcing him to turn around. His skin burned against my flesh causing me to jump slightly in surprise.

'Go home Bella.' He snapped looking down at me. His eyes weren't cold and hard like I had expected them to be but sad and even a little guilty.

'I thought you were sick. To sick to answer my calls or get out of bed let alone get a hair cut and a tattoo!' I was starting to shiver from the rain already.

'Jake!' I turned towards the booming voice calling Jacobs name. In the distance I saw Sam Uley. Behind him were all of his little pussy-whipped bitches.

'Really you're one of them now?' I looked at him with disappointment. I thought he had been stronger than that. Then a thought ran through my head, what if it was because of me? 'Jake if this is about what I said at the movies I'm sorry. I didn't mean never, I just meant I wasn't ready maybe if you just give me a little time?'

Jacob almost looked heartbroken at this. 'Bella its not you.'

'It's not you it's me right?' I sighed throwing my arms out and letting them fall to my side.

'It is me Bella. Look ok I cant be around you anymore. I'm not good for you. Why don't you ask your little blood-sucking leech's about it.' He voice came out harsher than expected but the stab at the Cullen's was what shocked me the most.

'I don't know what your talking about..' I whispered. Both of us knew that I did but it was still worth the shot to protect their secret. I would always protect them even if they would no longer protect me.

Jacob rolled his eyes and snorted. ''Please. That little act might work on Charlie and your friends but you're not fooling me. Go home Bella, and don't come back.'

I watched as my best friend, my protector and my strength to carry on walked away from me or rather ran. Ran to his new found posse. I don't know how I managed to get home but I already was a master of distraction. I did all of my homework for the next two weeks, I cleaned the entire house and I cooked dinner all by six. I left Charlie's in the microwave and put a note on the table saying where his dinner was and that I had gone to bed early due to not feeling well.

I'm not sure what was making me feel so ill. It may have been the rain or it may have been the fact that I had just lost the most important person in my life for the second time. First Edward and now Jacob. The thought of Edward set a whole new wave of tears from falling down my cheeks.

'Bella.' Whispered a raspy musky kind of voice. One that I knew all too well as Jacob. I looked up from my pillow and saw Jacob at the foot of my bed.

He went on to explain that he was sorry for how he had acted today. That he had a secret that wasn't his secret to tell. Apparently the killer part was that I already knew. Urging me to remember that day at the beach with the legends about the cold ones, he bade me goodnight and shot out the window like it was nothing.

My mind couldn't rest, it was constantly buzzing with ideas and memories. Then it hit me at 3am. I sat bolt up right knowing now exactly what had happened. This was all their fault. Sam Uley and the rest of his stupid little group were to blame for this.

I barely waited till sunrise. I floored it to the reservation as fast as I could. It was one of the benefits of being the chief's daughter. No risk of being fined for speeding. I knocked on Jacob's front door until Billie opened it.

'Is Jacob in? I really need to see him.' I looked as seriously as I could down as Billie. He looked back up at me with a look in his eyes that he no longer was concerned for my safety.

'Sorry Bella, he's not in right now. Could I take another message?' I shook my head, ignored Billie and walked straight into the house, heading straight for Jacobs room. I flung the door open to reveal Jacob, his feet hanging off the edge of the bed just like his arm. I heard voices outside and someone laughed. I knew that laugh. It was Quil. I turned around and sprinted out of the house in their direction.

'What did you do to him!' I screamed.

'Jacob been spilling secrets again has he? Figures he'd find away around it.' Jared muttered.

'Jacob hasn't told me anything. He's only joined your pathetic group because he's so terrified of you!' I couldn't help but yell. I was just so angry at them.

They all burst out laughing. One that I distantly recognised as Paul stepped forward. 'Yeah Bella. We really terrify him. Because it's really like any of us asked for this to happen.'

I couldn't stop myself. My angry boiled over the top and before I could even think my hand impacted on his face. Hard.


	2. Chapter 2

I could see the anger building up in him. He began to shake with rage.

'Bella run!' Sam yelled. That wasn't the only voice that called my name. Jacob was already leaping the porch railings and sprinting my way. I took one last look at Paul and as our eyes met for the first time something changed. His rage subsided completely in less than a second and he fell to his knees. He looked up at me as though he had just awoken from a deep slumber and that I had been the reason to wake. That I was important enough to matter. I felt the earth shake beneath my feet with new vibes. Vibes that weren't welcome with me.

'No!' I heard Jacob cry from behind me. Everyone else stood staring at Paul in absolute amazement. Jacobs cry broke a few of them out of their shocked state 'No!' he cried out again, rage now filling him. Tears spilled down his cheeks. Just then he exploded into a giant wolf. His clothes in shreds where they had been before.

Seeing that Paul was still recovering from whatever the hell just happened, Sam jumped in front of us. Now instead of one wolf there were two wolfs, Were Jacob had been was a rustic wolf growling in the direction of Paul. Were Sam had been there was now a very large black wolf remaining silent. Very suddenly I was shoved behind Paul who joined the other two in wolf form.

'Twenty bucks says Paul doesn't make it out alive.' I heard Quil whispering to Jared.

'You're so on. Jacobs too new at this and plus Pauls got the whole instinct imprint thing going on now.' I could hear the grin in his voice, it made me sick. I almost missed the part about imprinting; I'd have to ask what that meant later if I remembered.

Suddenly the newly standing dark grey wolf and the rustic brown one lunged for each other they rolled over each other trying to get the upper hand straight into the forest. I heard crashing and tumbling which got further and further away. Sam walked out of the bushes that the black wolf had disappeared into only moments ago. Was it possible that every monster under the bed that we had been told about as children were real. Vampires, Werewolves, what was next?

'Someone take Bella to Emily's. Ill take care of those two.' Sam surveyed me with fascination and quickly ran into the forest again.

Some one led me towards my truck again. I put the keys into Quil's out stretched hand and climbed silently into the passenger's side. Everyone else jumped into the tray of my truck, weighing it down significantly. As I sat there staring out my window in silence, every one else spoke of what had just happened. I prayed that Jacob was ok and that he wouldn't get hurt at all.

'You're awfully good with weird.' Quil glanced at me sideways.

I shrugged. 'You're not the first weird I've come across.' We pulled to a stop out side a cute little house with a wrap around porch. There was a porch swing next to the front door that looked very well used. As I numbly removed myself from the truck I couldn't understand why they all were so calm about this. 'Shouldn't we go and make sure their ok? Jake could be hurt.'

Quil turned to face me. 'Sam will sort them out. Don't stare at Em ok? It makes Sam mad.' I didn't get a chance to ask why I be staring at her because Quil had already taken off into the house. I followed slowly up the stairs and into the house. The second I walked through the front door the smell of fresh baking hit me. Embry, Jared and Quil already sat at the table grabbing at muffins that a beautiful woman with dark hair was putting down.

'Save some for your brothers.' It was a command that they knew they would have to follow.

She stood and turned to face me with a smile. That's when I realised what I wasn't allowed to stare at. One massive long scar ran from the corner of her eye to her chin. I smiled back and tore my eyes away to look at the muffins.

'So, this must be the vampire girl.' She laughed. I was about to make a smart comment back when Jared grinned and looked up at her.

'Not any more.' He wiggled his eyebrows at her. She took in his facial expressions.

'Who was it?' she looked shocked but mildly excited.

'Paul.' Embry laughed. 'Jacob is currently rolling through the forest trying to kill him.' All the boys suddenly began roaring with laughter while Emily's smile grew and her eyes darted to me, filled with amusement.

_Jacob flipped Paul on his back again, his teeth trying to tear his throat apart. His paws dug into his shoulders. Suddenly Paul had flipped Jacob over. _

_**Jacob listen to me. I'm sorry I can't change these things, you know that.**_

_Paul's stupid apology and attempt at reason drove Jacob to flip Paul again. This time though it sent them flying out onto the road. A car screeched to a stop as Paul and Jacob continued to tumble it out for the advantage and straight into the other side of the forest. The people in the car stared open mouthed after them when another giant wolf shot across the road after them. ___

'Their probably sorting it out right about now.' Emily reassured me.

I still didn't understand what the hell was going on. Why was Jacob trying to kill Paul and what did this imprinting crap have to do with it. I looked around at all of them. Quil glanced at me at the same time.

'What's imprinting?' I blurted out.

Emily turned to look at me. 'It's when a wolf like these guys' she motioned to the boys in front of me 'Find the one their destined to be with, emotionally, physically and mentally. It's like the universe saying this is your perfect match.'

I stared at her as if she had grown three heads. This woman was standing here telling me that I wasn't destined to be with Edward, the man I had been so prepared to give up everything for, to spend an endless life with. I wasn't even destined to be with Jacob? My best friend, my protector and the only one that took away the pain? I stood up and shook my head. 'No. You're wrong.'

I ran out the door and straight to my car. The keys were sitting on the driver's seat. I raced off towards my house. There was no way this could be happening. I got to my house in record time, I was just glad Charlie wasn't home. I slammed the front door shut behind me. I threw my keys onto the table too hard making them fall off the other side. I didn't care. I noticed a note on the fridge. It was from Charlie saying that he wouldn't be home for dinner so not to worry about him. I made my way to the stairs and sat down on them. Tears pricked the back on my eyes as I thought about all that was going on. I must have sat there for hours crying because when I looked at the clock it was half past three. A soft gentle knock at the front door made me jump.

I couldn't have leapt up faster. I almost went face first into the door in a hurry to get to it. I opened the door and there he stood.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob, my Jacob. But he wasn't my Jacob was he? He stared at the porch beneath his feet. I couldn't believe how slowly he chose to look at me. When his eyes finally met mine things weren't the same as they had been. He was holding back with a cold distant look in his eyes.

'Jake.' I started but he stopped me with a bone crushing hug. I didn't care that I couldn't breathe I just hugged him back as tight as I could.

Jake pulled away and allowed my lungs enough room to take in air.

'Jake I'm sorry I didn't know.' I whispered. He sighed and looked at me.

'It's not your fault Bells. I won't be around for a while but you're still my best friend ok? Remember that I love you.' I guess that explained him lingering on the porch. I didn't want him to leave. He was the only thing that kept the nightmares away. He was the only thing that made me want to get up in the morning.

I shook my head at him 'No. No you can't leave me.' I begged. He let out a shaky breath and kissed my forehead.

'It'll only be for a little while Bell's. Sam wants me to give you time to get to know Paul, you know give him another chance.'

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. 'I don't give a fuck what Sam wants!' I yelled. 'And I sure as hell don't want to get to know Paul!' tears spilled from my eyes and dropped off my chin, falling to there fate. 'Please Jake.. You can't leave me. You're my best friend.'

'I'll still be around Bell's, just not as much. Talk to Paul ok?' The pain in his eyes as he said that tore at my heart strings. He turned around and trotted back down the road. I stared after him until he was no longer in sight before I slowly and gently shut the door.

My head was spinning so I made my way to the kitchen table and sat there staring at my hands. The light patter of rain interrupted my daze. I felt like everything I was doing was in slow motion. I didn't know who to turn to for shelter from the storm anymore. Before it had been Edward or Alice but then they had become the storm. I turned to Jacob and now he was being ordered away. I missed Renee more than ever now. The way she could read me like an open text book as she used to say. I missed our girly movie nights were we sat in our pyjamas, me at her feet, her braiding my hair as we stared aimlessly at the TV screen. I missed Alice. I missed the way she danced everywhere because she was just so graceful.

I missed Edward. I missed the half of my heart that he had with him.

I needed to see him again. I knew I couldn't see him face to face; he had made sure of that when he left me. I put my head in my hands and thought. Jacob would never let me get the motorbikes out of his shed. He had stopped appearing when I drove too fast. Then it hit me. Those guys with Sam had been jumping off the cliffs that day. I knew what I had to do now. I picked my keys up and raced out the door.

The top of the cliff was windy; below I could see the water crashing against the rocks. I took a step forward and as if on cue he appeared.

The last thing I said before I jumped kept replaying in my mind. 'It's the only way you'll stay with me.'

The water that felt like ice encasing my body rose further and further over my head the deeper I sunk. I swam up to the surface and took a fresh breath of air. I couldn't help but grin. Suddenly I was being pushed under the water again and again. I could feel like lungs tightening as they ran out of air. I was about to kick my way to the surface again when I saw something swimming towards me. My eyes widened in realisation. Her red hair flowed around her. Pushing myself backwards I smacked my head hard against the rocks. My world began to go dark and the last thing to cross my vision was Edwards face. Another illusion in my mind.

The piercing wind stung against my skin. I felt someone lightly slapping my cheek and calling my name. The legs I was resting on were shaking. I doubt it was because they were cold because they felt like fire. I coughed and water poured out of my mouth. I slowly opened my eyes to see Paul leaning over me frowning in some kind of annoyed concern.

'What the hell were you thinking!' he snapped. 'You could have been killed!'

I frowned. 'I also didn't ask you to save me.' I pushed away from him and stood up. He was on his feet just as quickly.

'So you're trying to kill yourself then? I'm sorry I didn't realise I'd imprinted on such a fucking moron!' He glared at me but I could see it in his eyes that he was petrified. Of me dying? No that didn't make sense I doubt he wanted this anymore then I did.

'Look. I wasn't trying to kill myself. I did it for reasons that aren't any of your concern ok.' I walked away at that point. It was after sun set by the time I got home. Just then someone jumped onto the tray of my truck scaring the crap out of me. It was Paul. Geez, doesn't that boy get it. I don't want to talk to him.

He slid in through the side door. 'I'm sorry I snapped up you. It's just.. You're so frustrating.' He whispered. I didn't even get a chance to say anything in response because he froze and slammed the lock down trapping me in the car with him.

'What the hell do you think your doing?' I raised an eyebrow at him.

'There's a vampire here.'

I looked around and spotted a car I would recognise anywhere. 'That's Carlisle's car!' I exclaimed unlocking my door and jumping out.

'Bella wait! It could be a trap!' he almost ripped the door off my truck trying to follow me.

'It's not. Their back!' I couldn't help but get excited. They had finally returned. I saw some kind of pain stab in his eyes.

'Bella' He almost sounded like he was pleading me not to go in the house now. 'I can't protect you if it's them.'

I rolled my eyes. 'If it's them then I won't need protection.' I turned my back on him and tried to find the right key to my front door.

'Fine!' He snapped. I turned my head momentarily to see him clenching his jaw. His hands were balled up into tight fists. He shook his head to stop him self from saying something and stormed off down the road.

I shook my head and raced up to my front door. The door swung open with out me unlocking it. The house was pitch black and I had to strain to see any form of movement. I reached beside me and flicked on the light. I yelped with shock when I saw a sad eyed Alice standing directly in front of me. She must have got a fright from my reaction because she jumped. Suddenly she looked incredibly shocked. Even looking shocked she was just as beautiful as ever, never aging, flawless features.

I couldn't help but fling myself at her. I had forgotten how hard she was. It was like running straight into a concrete wall. I felt tears spill over the edge of my eyes at a rapid pace. 'Bella?' There was a strong tone of relief or confusion in her voice. Or maybe both.

'I'm sorry I'm just so happy to see you.' I whispered.

I noticed her tense. I pulled back to see what was wrong and realised her eyes were pitch black. Of course she was hungry; it had been a long time since I had to worry about that kind of thing.

'It's ok. It's my own fault' she explained as if reading my mind. 'I shouldn't have let myself go so long without hunting. In all fairness I was kind of in a hurry today though. Speaking of which.' She paused and her eyes turned cold and disapproving. 'Do you wanna tell me how you're still alive?' she all but yelled at me.

Immediately the pieces fell into place. I knew now why Alice had returned. 'You saw me fall?' I asked quietly.

'No. I saw you jump!' her eyes narrowed disapprovingly. She shook her head. 'I told him this would happen if he left but he would believe me. Bella promised.' She mocked his voice almost perfectly.

'Alice.' I stopped her before she went any further. 'I wasn't trying to commit suicide. I jumped the cliff but it wasn't for suicide. It was for recreational purposes only.' I guess the tone in my voice reassured her, even if only a little bit.

'Then how come I didn't see you come out of the water? I looked and looked but you never came up?' She raised her eyebrows.

'You should have seen Paul. He's the one that got me to shore?' I asked almost confused. I tried to word it to make it sound as innocent as possible. Alice didn't need to worry for no reason.

'Who's Paul?' She asked confused. Suddenly she froze. Her nose wrinkled in disgust. 'Ew Bella what is that god awful wet dog smell.'

I blushed. 'That's probably me.'

'Or me. I'm Paul and you have reason to be here leech.' A voice snapped from a few feet down the corridor. Paul appeared in view. Alice's eyes darkened even more if that's possible.

'Your running around with were wolfs?' Her eyes widened.

I completely ignored her. 'Paul what the hell are you doing here?' I glared at him.

His response was quiet, yet I could tell he was still pissed off. 'I had to make sure you were OK.'

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I shook my head and opened the front door. 'Well now you know I am. Thanks for stopping by.' I motioned the way out.

His eyes darkened. 'You know Bella you really don't need to act like such a bitch about this. I'm sorry that I give a damn about what happens to you. You should be a little more thankful. Its more than that blood sucking parasite and her family did.' With that he stormed out before I could say anything. My mouth formed a perfect O. I almost couldn't resist the chance to run after him and slap him again. Alice folded her arms in anger. I think she was reminding herself the treaty was still in place and that although he was part wolf he was also human.

Instead I settled for yelling after him. 'No, it's not the imprinting Paul. It's the fact that you got Jacob, one of the only two people I had left, banned from seeing me!' He looked genuinely surprised, like this was new information. I slammed the door so hard that it shook the wall surrounding it.

Alice was still glaring at the door. Slowly her eyes focused and shifted to me. 'What's the deal with that Bella? You can't see one set of monsters so you start running with another kind instead?' She made her way to the kitchen table and sat down. I followed her lead.

'No. I started running with one monster. And I didn't know he was a werewolf, and neither did he for that matter until very recently. Paul.. Is just.. A complication.'

Alice motioned for me to continue with a shrill ringing sliced through the silence.

I made my way quickly to the phone throwing Alice an apologetic smile. 'Hello Bella speaking?' I answered. The other end remained silent. 'Hello?' I tried again. There was a click and the phone went dead.

**[A/N: Hey guys I just wanna say thank you to those of you that have reviewed. The more reviews I get the more it motivates me to write more for the story. So please, let me know what you thought of this chapter. Also I forgot to mention that all characters belong to Stephanie Meyers. I own nothing other than the twist of events. =).]**


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV:

Charlie was of course thrilled when he walked in to see Alice. She was the only one of the Cullen's that he took and instant liking to and his opinion of her didn't change when they had left town. I think he really just blamed it on Edward. He told Alice that she was welcome to stay as long as she liked. That of course earned him a sweet smile and a kiss on the cheek as we went up to my bedroom. I couldn't help but laugh.

'Charlie loves you.' I shook my head as I sat on my bed. She smiled as she closed my door and pranced her way to my computer chair.

'I've missed you so much Bella. Really we all have. I've even taken to ignoring Edward in protest, well when he's around anyway. It wasn't fair that we didn't get a chance to say goodbye or that we can't keep in contact.' Alice really did look sad as she thought over it. 'It's not fair to her Alice. It has to be as though we never existed.' She was back to mocking him.

I couldn't help but laugh at her imitations, despite the pain that reared its ugly head at the thought of him saying those words without any feelings for me. I shook my head. 'He's wrong.' She looked at me waiting for me to explain. 'It will never be like you guys never existed. I have my own person souvenir's remember?' I flashed the crescent shaped scars from James. I pulled my sleeve up to show her the scar etched down my arm from were the glass had sliced open my skin on my birthday, the same thing that ultimately made his decision.

She winced at the sight of that. 'Jasper still feels horrible about that. He blames himself entirely for our leaving.'

I shook my head 'That's stupid. He's a vampire. Its in his nature and besides, he was probably feeling everyone else's blood thirst too so.. Tell him it's ok. I don't blame him and he shouldn't blame himself.'

She smiled in appreciation. 'Thank you Bella, that's very kind of you.'

I frowned. 'What did you mean when he was around? Edward I mean.' I swallowed hard.

Alice began looking uncomfortable. 'After we left so did he. Last I heard he was in Eastern Europe somewhere near Romania. He calls in every so often but mostly it's just the six of us.'

I remained silent. 'Then what's the problem with emailing me or you know..' I smiled 'Calling. I mean, how's he going to find out. I've really missed you Alice. And every one else.. Even Rosalie.'

I laughed slightly at the idea of missing Rosalie. I bet she couldn't be gladder to be rid of me.

'Rosalie doesn't hate you Bella.' Alice grinned. I raised my eyebrows at that comment.

'No? Just my blatant disrespect for mortality then.'

Alice laughed. 'Well she has a point. There are moments when I slip and think about coming back and changing you myself to just put an end to all this madness but then ill do something or something will happen and it reminds me of what we are.'

My eyes widened. 'Do it Alice, I mean why not?' I slid to the end of my bed to be closer.

She shook her head regretfully. 'I wouldn't be able to stop Bella. I know I wouldn't. You would taste too good and in the end I'd kill you. Trust me. I've seen it. Otherwise I would have changed you months ago despite Edward's protests.' I knew there was no point in arguing with her. 'But I have no problem contacting you. You were my best friend and I already consider you a sister. A sister, who should sleep, ill be here in the morning Bella. You need your rest.' Her tone let me know that it was final. I nodded and grabbed my pyjamas before heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Pauls POV:

I watched as she slammed the front door. I shook my head. Had Jake really been ordered to back away from Bella? What did it even matter? I growled in frustration and began slowly walking back to the reservation. I wanted to think and I wanted to do that without everyone else butting in and giving me opinions I wasn't in the mood to hear. This was so damn annoying. I hadn't wanted to imprint at all in the first place. Especially on Bella Swan. I knew about the drama it had caused Sam and that Leah chick when he imprinted on Emily. Though I was kinda glad it was Emily because Leah was kind of a bitch and Emily made amazing food. But all the same I wasn't one to be tied down and whipped like a little pussy.

Not to mention that she was so damn annoying and hostile. Seriously was that girl ever not a bitch? First time I meet her she slaps me across the face. Then yells at me to mind my own business and now kicking me out of her house and slamming a door on my ass. I thought this imprinting shit was supposed to be easy. If she thought I was going to try and spare her feelings then she had another thing coming. I was sick and tired of everyone talking about tip toeing around her. Big deal, a pile of rotting flesh left her. Obviously if he left her he wasn't the one. Well clearly he wasn't the one anyways since I had gone and fucked everything up with me and Jacob by imprinting. Damn I felt bad for him. He couldn't catch a break with her. First Edward, then Edward's ghost and now me. One of his own brothers. Dammit.

I began feeling the pull towards where she was again. It pissed me off to no ends and I ended punching a tree over.

Do you know what the worst part of this was? I didn't even want to have sex with anyone else now. It was like she was the only god damn female on the planet and just my luck that she's a fucking pit-bull who will attack when ever I'm around. I sighed. The pull towards her was getting stronger now since I had walked a decent three miles from her house. It was kind of starting to cause a numbing pain in my chest. I took another step and it got worse. Great. There was no way I would be able to get home without this pain pretty much killing me. It was like I had to be near her or some shit. I punched another tree over in frustration before I stripped off and tied my clothes around my ankle before taking off back towards her house. Like hell I was gunna put up with that bitchy ass attitude again so I found a spot just inside the forest line with a view of her window. I knew it was her window because that Pixie bitch was closing the curtains. She stopped dead in her track and glared right to where I was resting my head on my paws. Great, the fairy queen had seen me.

I didn't know what to do about Bella. Despite her pissing me off to no ends I couldn't help but want to be the one she ran to when she was upset, be the one that made things better. I wanted to be the one that would make her happy again. I knew that's not what she wanted but it didn't matter. I would be whatever she wanted me to be.

**Would you all shut up about Bella? Seriously Paul if its not you it's Jake. If it's not Jake its Sam trying to figure out what to do with the two of you. Get the fuck over it and stop whinging all of you.**

That was Leah. I was about to tell her to fuck up and mind her own business. If she didn't wanna listen to it then she could easily phase back when Jared bet me to it. He knew what it was like. He had imprinted on Kim the first day of school after phasing for the first time. It was kind of funny cause she had been pretty much in love with him for like two years before that and he had never even looked at her. Then just to make his point I started thinking about the way that Sam was with Emily today. I swear I've never known anyone to be more in love with someone than Sam is with Emily. I purposely dragged up images of him tenderly kissing the scars on her face and the way he would hold her hips before kissing her lips. The way he would look at her was the worst. I knew that was Kim and Jared when they were together too. I knew that's the way me and Bella would be someday as well.

**Fuck you Paul you bastard! I hope you know that Bella will never love you. She will always love that blood sucking pile of shit and even if she didn't it wouldn't be you. It would be Jake!**

I could almost hear the tears. I knew it was harsh to have purposely thought of those images, knowing that she would get hurt by them but she really needed to stop acting like such a bitch all the time.

**Put a sock in it Leah. No one wants to hear the sob story of Sam breaking your heart again. It was two years ago and its not exactly as though he could help it.. Get over it already.**

I was surprised to hear Jacob's thoughts coming to my defence. Suddenly Leah was gone. I guess she had gotten upset or pissed off and had phased back to her human self.

**Hey Jacob wanna come play some play station?**

I knew Jared was only trying to help us out by making so that Jacob wouldn't have to listen to me trying to plan what to do about Bella. I was thankful for that. Jared and Jacob both phased leaving me to my thoughts again. I looked up at Bella's window again. The lights were off meaning that she was probably asleep. I knew I had to talk to her tomorrow. Without that sparkly freak around.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke to Alice putting a tray table over my lap. There was everything from pancakes and bacon to toast and fruit salad. There was also a nice tall glass of orange juice. I couldn't help but smile. She was fluttering over to the curtains and opened them allowing the light to flood into the room.

'I have to leave today Bella.' She said quietly as she sat on the end of my bed. My smile dropped.

'Why? I mean cant you stay here?' I rushed. I felt the darkness returning at the thought of her leaving.

'Bella stop freaking out.' She rested her hand on my arm and I was relieved to know she was just as frozen as before. 'Jasper needs me tonight but I will stay in contact ok?' She looked to the window again in disgust. 'Somehow though I think you will have her hands full for a while anyway.'

I frowned in confusion. Was one of the wolves outside? I sighed and nodded. I knew if it was jasper that needed her she had to go. I ate in silence while she kept staring at my window. I was finishing my juice when she turned to me.

'What's the deal with Paul?' She sounded mildly displeased.

I shrugged. 'He's a friend of Jacob's. He supposedly imprinted on me. I dunno I guess it's like when a werewolf has a crush on someone or something.'

Alice's facial expressions remained blank. Then she burst out laughing. 'It's a little bit more than that Bella..'

I frowned 'What do you mean?'

She shook her head. 'It doesn't matter. I'm sure he will tell you when you let him talk to you.' She floated over to my desk and put an envelope down. 'I'll see you soon Bella. Before you know it.' She smiled then pranced out of my room moments later I heard the front door close behind her.

I was left in silence again in my room. The darkness was gnawing at the corner of my mind. I knew now that it was only Edward that had decided I was nothing, but it still hurt a little to know that I wouldn't get to see the Cullen's the way I used to. At least I still had Alice and I realised now, loosing her had been half the pain I was feeling. So for now, I would push the darkness back and keep it at bay for as long as I could. I reached forward to grab the envelope she had put on my table.

_Bella;_

_I know that when Edward left, and we left, he took everything that would remind you of us. I wasn't able to get it all but I did manage to get one thing. _

I looked inside the envelope and saw two plane tickets that Esme and Carlisle had brought me for my birthday. There was also a pile of photos that I would look at soon.

_And maybe some new things too. I may have snuck off while you were sleeping. We still live in Washington State although I'm not allowed to tell you were. While we know that we can't still live in Forks and be with you we have a few things we wanted to say;_

_Bella – Although we do not approve of the decisions our son has made, know that he is only trying to protect you. We all miss you very much, just know that although we are not there physically, we will always be here for you when you need us and we will always consider you our daughter. Much love, Esme and Carlisle._

_Hey lil sis! Just want you to know that you'll always be my lil sis, screw Edward, your still special Bell's. Oh. I totally kicked his ass for you. :P , Emmett._

_Darlin; I want to take this time to apologise more than tell you how much I miss you. I hope you can forgive me one day for me trying to drain you dry. Edward was right when he said you smell delicious. Alice told me that you don't blame me and that is very kind of you. I do however blame myself. I miss you as well, although it is nice to not want to kill you all the time now. Jasper._

_Isabella, I wanted to make a few things clear.. But first I want to apologise. I was far less than kind to you. Bella I don't hate you, I envy you. You had a choice and you wanted to choose the wrong one. I love Carlisle and Esme and all that they have done for me but this is not a life I would have chosen for myself. This is what we will be forever, Frozen and never moving forward. I want to be able to sit on a porch grey haired with Emmett by my side, watching our grandchildren run around, that however isn't an option for us anymore. You have that choice now, please don't waste it. Rosalie._

_See Bella! I told you Rosalie doesn't hate you! I included some photos of us just for you to remember us by. I'll be in touch soon! Love your much much older sister, Alice._

_P:S. Paul is outside._

I couldn't resist the smile that graced my lips after reading that. Even Rosalie was nice, though it was hard to understand why she would be envious of me. I pulled out the photos. There were seven photos. One of Alice taking a photo of herself. One of Esme and Carlisle together, Carlisle smiling, Esme waving. Another one of Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie Standing next to each other smiling. There was a photo of just Rosalie and Alice mucking around. Alice and jasper, Alice kissing jaspers cheek. Emmett and Rosalie, Rosalie perched on Emmett's lap. And one of all of them together holding a sign saying 'We miss you'. Although, Rosalie didn't look like she really missed me.

I folded the letter and put it on my bed side table. I made my way downstairs and outside. 'Paul. I know you're out here.' I scanned the back yard. To my right some bushes rustled and out stepped Paul. Still pulling his shirt over his head. I rolled my eyes and looked away.

'Bella.' He whispered. There was a softness in his voice that I didn't like. It reminded me of Edward. Except Edward wasn't here. He left. And so could Paul if he wanted.

'What are you doing here Paul?' I raised an eyebrow and folded my arms.

'Well. I tried to go home last night but I couldn't.' he explained sitting down on the back porch's stairs.

'Oh really? Why not?' I was getting impatient with his games. This was entirely his fault, all of it. I wasn't sure how but it was.

'Well.. I got about three miles away and the connection started to hurt too much.' He stated it so casually that I almost brushed it off myself.

'What connection?' I raised my eyebrows to make a point that I wanted answers.

'The imprinting Bella.' He looked confused. Hadn't this already been explained to me?

'You mean that crush you have?' I rolled my eyes.

He stood up and walked to about a meter from the forest line. His hands were thrust into his pockets. He stared out at the trees as if searching for something. Maybe for words. 'It's not a crush Bella. When a wolf imprints on someone then their entire world shifts. Suddenly it's not gravity holding you to the earth, it's them. They become your sole reason for living; nothing else matters as long as their ok and you're near them.' He turned to look at me now but stayed were he was, his hands were still deep in his cut off shorts. 'You don't see any one else anymore, a thousand girls could throw themselves at you and you wouldn't even notice. In your mind they would be as useful as a thousand males throwing themselves at you. They don't matter. It physically hurts to be apart from them for too long, hence why I sleep out here. They are your perfect soul mate, the one you would die for. You would do anything, BE anything for them. Just tell me what you want Bella and ill be that for you.' He shook his head lightly as he stepped towards me.

'You're stupid.' I couldn't help but retort with the slightest hint of a grin.

A massive smirk appeared on Pauls face. 'I can be that.' He nodded. I couldn't help but laugh.

[A/N: Hey all sorry I took so long, I found out that I'm pregnant and had a lot of drama to deal with. Anyways heres chappy 5 enjoy. BTW. S.M owns everything but the plot. =\ ]


End file.
